Kids
by Remus'gal
Summary: Hughes drags Ed&Al into a room withn the military and tells them a story about when the military and others were kids...
1. Chapter 1

ugg... I've had to write this like three times... grr... well hope you like!

**Kids**

**Chapter 1: Locked up**

_"_ _BAM!" _Luietenant Colonel Maes Hughes slammed the door behind him in one swift movement. His rectangular glasses shimmered by the small light which was swinging back and forth from the ceiling in the middle of the small, enclosed room.

Colonel Roy Mustang, First Luietenant Riza Hawkeye , Second Luietenant Jean Havoc, 2nd Luietenant Heyemens Breda, Master Sargent Kain Fuery and Warrant Officer Vato Falman stood in the back of the room, their arms folded across their chests. Edward and Alphonse Elric, however, were tied up to chairs; rope coiled around their body's, or in Alphonse's case, armour.

" Why are we here exactly, Hughes?" Ed asked, paranoid, squirming in his chair.

" Calm down, shorty." said Havoc cooly from the back of the room. Ed glared at Havoc, turning his head to meet his eyes. He sat silently for a moment, then-

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A TINNIE WENNIE MONICULE WITH A SMALL PET MOUSE ARE BIGGER THAN I AM?" Edwarm hollared, moving frantically in his seat. Havoc just looked at Ed, unimpressed.

" Jeez, kid..." he murmured, his cigarette hanging loosly from out the side of his mouth " I didn'y say _that_ much..."

" Well, Hughes?" Ed demanded, brushing himself off from his temper tantrum. Hughes just ignored Ed's comment and put his hands on his hips proudly and smiled with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Well, looks like that's everyone! Super!" he exclaimed, looking around the room. The other just looked at Hughes blankly and gave each other shifty looks.

" Oh! One more thing! I almost forgot..." he said, rubbing his hands through his hair. " We might have some... disagreements throughout today, so just to be safe, some of you will be asked to remove some of your _belongings_..." the others looked at Hughes, confused.

He moved over to Roy. " Roy..." he murmured, looking at his best friend over his glasses. " Gloves...give me your gloves." Roy looked agast and slightly stepped away from Hughes. " Why? What the hell do you need my gloves for!" he asked, cupping his hands together and pulling them close to him. " Roy... SOMEONE'S GONNA GET BLOWN UP IF YOU HAVE THOSE THINGS!" and with that, Hughes snatched Roy's hands and pulled his gloves off his fingertips while Roy just stood there, looking at his friend in disgust.

Hughes then stepped over to face Riza. "Gun..." Riza looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face and rolled her eyes as she pulled her gun out of her pocket " Fine..." she murmured, handing the gun over to Hughes.

Hughes looked at Havoc straight in the eye. "Jean, hand them over." he said, annoyed. Havoc slightly frowned and raised one eyebrow "What are you going on about, Hugh-"

"These things!" fumed Hughes, swiping Havoc's cigarette from right out of his mouth, he began ripping it to shred and threw it onto the floor " This is a small enclosed space, you're gong to smoke the place out... and there are children here!" He said, pointing at Ed and Al.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" came the faint complaining from Ed in the backround.

" And you," Hughes said, turning to face Ed. Once Hughes turned aroud, Havoc gave a small shrug of his shoulders and reched in his pocket to get another cigarette...

" You!" Hughes pointed his finger in Ed's face " Give me your arm, NOW!" Ed just pouted and looked at Hughes, his eyes narrowed.

" I CAN'T MOVE MY FLIPPIN' ARMS, LET ALONE TAKE THEM OFF!" Ed hollared, flinging his arms and legs wildly about. Hughes slightly stepped back " watch where you're flinging those things..." Hughes murmured, referring to Ed's limbs.

" What do you need it for, anyways?" Ed said, taking a deep sigh.

" Without that metal arm of yours, you can't do alchemy..." Hughes smirked. Ed frowned " I can't move. And if I did that, Winry will kill me. NOW GET TO THE POINT!" Hughes frowned and stepped back in surprise.

" Hughes..." Roy said darkly " Whay are we here?" he asked sternly, which caught Hughes' attention.

" So, " began Hughes, with a smile " You want to know why I wacked you all over the head with a hammer, dragged you around the building, threw you all in potato sacs, brought you in here and tied Ed and Al up to chairs?"

" YES!" said everyone in the room at the same time. Hughes looked down at the ground and turned to face Ed and Al.

"..."

" I wanted to tell Ed and Al a story!" exlaimed Hughes. The others stared blankly at Hughes and either did a deep sigh or burried their head in their hands.

" What kind of story?" Al asked curiously. The others gave Al a strange look.

" We-ll..." Hughes began, with a huge smile on his face. " It a story about us when we were kids!"

Roy glared at Hughes from the back " Don't you dare tell them, Maes..." he murmured looking at him darkly.

"Calm down, Roy..." Riza murmured from the back.

" You mean that you guys were actually kids?" Ed asked in astonishment. He found it unimaginible that the workers of the military could possibly of been little innocent (or not so innocent) children one day...

" Of corse we were kids!" said Feury, speaking up.

" Believe it or not, Edward," began Riza " people grown up..."

" Yes. From a young baby to a young infant to-" began Falman, sounding very intellegent.

" Don't get all logical, Vato..." said Breda, annoyed.

Ed looked down at the ropes wrapped around him, he cluched his fist tightly. " I have things to do, you know..." he said angrily. " I have a brother that I have to restore and you want me to listen to a story about when you guys were idiot kids!"

The others glared at Ed and stood silent.

" Well I want to har the story!" exclaimed Al to Hughes.

Hughes smiled brightly. Ed put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead. Hughes came to the front of the room and spoke loudly.

" It all started like this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YESH! This is funny me likies please review and next chapters are to be better because the actual "tales" begin... keep reading! .


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 3 reveiwers in one day... this is going to be good! so, here's chap. 2... oh all narritive parts will be in italics to show it's him/her speaking...

**Kids**

**Chapter 2: How The Best Friends Met**

" It all began one day in an average boarding school in Central, where we-"

"Hold it!" yelled Ed, annoyingly. " You can't be serious, you guys couldn't have been kids! Kids are fun and cute and playful! But you guys are... are..." Ed paused to think and then turned his head to Al " Al! what's the word?..."

" Intelligent?" Al suggested. " No, that's not it..." Ed said, stroking his fingers across his chin. The members of the military just glared at Ed " You guys are just plain... BORING!" Ed said, as he found the word that he was looking for. " Especially Mustang..." Ed said under his breath. Roy just rolled his eyes and began picking at his nails to get dirt the dirt out from underneath them.

" You know, Ed " began Hughes " It's really too bad you can't imagine Roy as a kid..." He said, walking over to Roy. "Cause he was such a cute little thing!" Hughes began pinching Roy's cheeks, which made Roy's face stretch. Hughes was treating him like he was a little child. Ed just sighed.

" If it would make you any more interested, Edward, " Began Riza " The Colonel had quite a few embarassing moments when he was younger..." Ed's head shot up in attention "Well I guess we could listen to this for a while..." he grimaced with a wry smirk on his face. Hughes smiled and began telling the story once more.

------

" _Yes, It all began one day in an average boarding school in Central..."_

" Hey! Give them back!" shouted a 10- year old Maes Hughes. His hair was a bit longer and more brown and slightly curly. He had big rectangular glasses that were so large and thick that you could barely see the rest of his Face. All you saw was these big green eyes staring back at you.

" Give them bake you meanies!" He yelled at the bullies. Then Maes turned his head to see a young boy with with short black hair that was wearing a long coat. His hair was hung over his face, so Maes couldn't see it properly. " What's wrong with you, kid?" he asked, cooly.

" They took my pictures!" Maes cried, jumping up and down and pointing at the bullies " The only pictures that I have of my Mom and my Dad and my doggies and my kitties and fishies!" he wined. Them Maes put his hands on his hips and looked at the black-haired boy in a pouty way " And I'm not a kid!" The boy raised his head.

" Hey! then I won't help you!" he puted dramatically.

_" And then the brat walked away and I had to save myself by-" _

_----_

" Hughes!" the military said out in unicen " That wasn't how it happened..." Roy said, frustrated.

" Ok..." Hughes began confessing " So I changed it a _bit_, but come on Roy! Why do _you _ always have to be the hero?" Roy sighed.

-----

" _This is how it really happened..."_

" Then I won't help you!" Roy yelled. Then Maes got down on his hands and knees and took hold of Roy's leg "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I NEED THOSE PICTURES! THEY'RE MY FAMILY! FOR THE SAKE OF MY FAMILY, GET THEM BACK! WAAHHH!" Roy sighed and looked down miserably at the boy at his feet. "Fine..." he sighed.

"_And then I showed something that those kids had never seen before... I snapped my fingers and click, click... BOOM! HA!"_

_------_

" Colonel," said Riza, inturupting Roy " That isn't how it happened either..." Roy looked down at the floor " Well it was closer than Maes' story..."

----

"_ They were pathetic...Ed and Al, THIS is the REAL story..."_

Roy stared at the kids who'd taken Maes' photograph's. The obvious leader in front had short dark brown hair and a small, tight cycinder ponytail hanging from the back of his neck. Beside him was a small, boney boy with short black hair, who seemed to have drawn a thin moustash in black marker above his mouth. And on the other side of the leader was a pale young boy with brown hair who had small, cold blue eyes. Roy glared at them and pulled something from out of his pocket.

" Come and catch me!" The leader of the posse said tauntingly, running away. Roy sprinted after the boy and they were running for quite some time when-

The boy's small pony tail was aflame. "AHHHH!" He began running in circles like an idiot and threw the photographs into the air. The kids around him kept yelling at him useless comments such as:" Stop! Drop and Roll!"

Roy smirked. He always kept a lighter in his pocket. He _loved_ fire. He picked up the pictures and glanced at them before they were swept away from his hands. Before Roy knew it, he was in the arm of Maes, being hugged like a stuffed teddy bear. " Thank you! Thank you! We're gonna be bet friends I just know it! You just wait! I'm Maes by the way..."

"_That's how it really happened...a stupid kid playing wth fire..."_

_------_

Ed, Al and the rest of the military were laughing histerically, except Roy and Hughes. They just glared at everyone else, their fists' clutched.

" So..." began Ed, after a fit of giggles" Who was the guy who got set on fire?" Ed began chuckling and looked up at Hughes.

Hughes looked darkly at the ground " Kimbley..." Ed and Al burst out laughing as they heard the response from Hughes, who's fist was still clenched in anger...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok... THIS was funny! by the way, the rest of the posse was, well maybe I shouldn't tell you guys yet... but try to guess, ok? I had lots of fUn with this... so hope you like it! I did a quick update, too! go me!

P.s: If you like this story, then check out "Tea Time" written by me. It's similar to this. One day Roy and Ed find a cup of tea when theyre havng a bad day. It reminds them of Riza and Winry so they drink it, when they wake up, Ed finds himself to be a cat and Roy's a ... SHRIMP! So you'll probably like that if you like this! plese read and review thanks sorry this chapter wasn't very long... I have to go on a trip for a week and I wanted to post something before I left...

Remus'gal


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm having A LOT of fun with this story! And I have lots of reviewers! I'm happy .! So this chapter is really good, but I luved torturing Kimblry in the last chapter . ( don't get me wrong, I adore Kimbley...) so... yeah... but this one's really good... more people come in, so enjoy!

**Kids**

**Chapter 3: Jobs **

" Guys..." began Kain " Can we get on with the story? Please..." the others looked at Kain, with a weird look on their faces. " What? Only the Colonel and Luitenant Colonel Hughes have come in the story yet!" The others nodded.

" So," began Havoc " have any idea when I'll be coming into the story?" Hughes then looked at his wrist watch " In about 20 minutes..."

" Ok, then!" exclaimed Havoc " I'll be back then, I have a date... I gotta go! By-"

" Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Hughes " It's all or nothing, Jean. And besides, you don't really have a choice in the matter, so sit down and shut up!"

-------

" _ Then Roy and I entered that boarding school for the first time..."_

" Hey," bagan Roy " who are they? " he asked, pointing to a group of boys. There was three of them and they all seemed to be the same age. One had messy, straw blonde hair, who had a peice of sweet grass stiking out the side of his mouth that he was chewing on. One of them was bigger than the others and had red-orange hair and freckles and beside him was a small boy with brown hair and big dimpels.

"Hey guys!" Hughes hollared, waving at the three boys " What's happening!" the three boys just glanced at Maes and continued to chatter. Roy frowned.

" When someone speaks to you, you should reply." he said wisely, facing the three boys. The boys frowned and faced Roy. " Who are you, exactly?" asked the one with the red hair.

" Roy Mustang." he replied simply " See. That's what you do when someone asks you a question. You answer." The boys nodded and looked Roy up and down.

" I like this guy..." the one with the grass sticking out the side of his mouth said. "I'm Jean Havoc, by the way." he smiled and then brought out his hand, motioning for Roy to shake it. Roy just looked at his hand as if it were a piece of rotting garbage.

" Boys." ordered Jean to his two friends

" I'm Heymens Breda." the one said with the red- orange hair as he folded his arm across his chest.

" And I'm Vato Flaman." said the boy with the brown hair and large dimples. Roy nodded and moved on, taking Maes by the wrist with him.

" Hey," Roy said to Maes " Why did you let those guys treat you like that back there?"

" I'm not one of the " cool kids" ..." Roy looked at Maes, with his one eye brow raised high. He stroked his hands over his chin and thought a moment.

" You just wait, Maes..." he bagan, thinking of something " I'm going to make you the coolest kid there is." Maes look at Roy with an expression that said " Yeah, right... and how are you going to do that exactly?"

" And everyone wil want to be your best friend, but they won't be able to, because I'll already have taken that job!" he said proudly, pointing his finger at his chest.

Maes had stopped listening and stared dreamily at the other side of the school yard.

" Hey," said Roy, seeing that Maes had stopped listening to him " What's up with you?" Roy began waving his hands across Maes's face to try and get his attention from out of his daze that he was caught in. Maes didn't respond.

" Hughes! Answer me!" Roy said loudly, wacking Maes over the head with his fist. " Ouch..."

" Well? What were you drueling at? Huh?" Maes's cheeks turned a deep red.

" Um... well... It's..." the he pointed over to where two girls an one boy were standing on the other side of the school yard. The boy had short and messy black hair and big glasses. Beside him was a girl with short blonde hair who wore a t-shirt and shorts. She had nice brown eyes that were visible from the sun's rays. Her face had patches of dirt on them and her pants had many green grass stains on them and in her hand she held a stick that had a cork-screw at the bottom of what seemed to be behind a trigger, a cork-screw gun... And beside her was a timid girl in a nice lavendar dress with medium-lenght sandy blonde hair and striking turqoise eyes.

" It's...Gracia..." Hughes said lovingly, pulling out something from out of his pocket " She's like an angel that has landed on earth..." then Hughes began shoving photograph of the girl with the sany-blonde hair and turqoise eyes. Pictures and pictures kept pilling up of the pretty young girl into Roy's face and kept on talking about her.

" Here eyes are turqoise, like a beautiful ocean filling her gorgeous face..." Maes sighed and Roy just looked at Maes with a confused look on his face.

" You... like a girl?" Roy asked in disbelief, imagining the fact unbelievable " _Like?_" Maes said blankly " Roy... this is _love!..." _ Roy just tried to ignore Maes and turned on his feet, heading for class, Maes humming some love song under his breath...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Now, class..." began the teacher, who had a very tight and annoying voice. " We are going to be discussing jobs and what you want to be when you grow up..." said Mrs. Simmons " Tell us your name, what your parents do for a job and then tell us what you want to do..." her small, oval glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes gazed down a list of names in front of her.

She came in front of the room and pointig her finger at Breda, who was sitting near the front of the room. He got up from his seat " My name is Heyemens Breda..." he siad with a smile, looking over at his friends, who were slighly chuckling " My parents are acountants and I want to... I wanna be a wrestler!" he said with a question in his voice, obviously making it up as he went along.

Havoc stood up. He placed his thumb in the middle of his chest and smiled. "I'm Jean Havoc. My Ma' works at home, takin' care o' me and Pa' and Pa', he works in a factory...making cigars..." he slightly frowned as he said the last words " When I grow up I'm gonna be a health physician and I'm gonna ban all cigars from existance, then Pa' won't get sick or cough ever again!" then he sat back down in his seat, with a smile on his face as he knawed at his peice of sweet grass in his mouth.

Falman stood up in his seat " My name is Vato Falman. My mother and Father are both librarians and when I become an adult, I wish to reseach and become eligible in the sciences." the other classmates looked at Flaman in a strange way as if to say : "What the heck did that kid just say?"

A few more kids got up and told what they wanted to be, that group including a strange boy with small round glasses who wanted to create a new species known to man, he would sit in his seat and stich dolls together with a needle and thread...

"_That kid was such a weirdo..."_

Then the boy with the short ponytail, who had been bullying Maes earlier that day stood up " Hey," he said cooly " I'm Zolf Kimbley and when I grow up I'm going to serve world domination!" he cackled evilly " And how am I going to that, you ask? I'm going to blow everything up that comes close to me!" then he made many " kaboom!" suonds to made him sound like an explosive bomb.

One of Kimbley's croonies, the one with the blue eyes, then stood up " My name is Frank Archer, but you can call me Frankie! My Mom and Dad are scientists and they build robots! And when I grow up I wanna be a robot that shoots bullets from outa my mouth!"

" Yeah, Frankie!" cheered Kimbley, giving Frank a high five.

Then Kimbley's other croonie stood up, the dark and large one with the pointy moutache drawn on his face " I'm Basque Gran. My Dad is a soldier fighting for the state. When I grow up I want to rule the world with Kimbley!" then Kimbley smirked and gave Gran a high- five as well. Hughes just rolled his eyes " Show-offs..."

Then the boy with the big glasses and messy black hair stood up " My name's Kain Fuery and my Mom is a veterinarian and my Dad work with telephones!" the dirty gil with the blonde hair smiled up at kain " And when I grow up, I want to help people! Especially my friends..." he said shyly, looking down at the girl with the blond hair, blushing.

The girl with the short blonde hair stood up from her seat, her arms were folded across her chest and she looked tough, though she smiled. " I'm Riza Hawkeye. My father is an Alchemist, the best one there is..." she said the last line with a bit of sadness in her voice. Some of the kids "ohhed" and "awwed" as she said these words, but Roy had a look of horror on his face. He moved closer to Maes.

" Did she say Hawkeye?" he asked frantically, Maes just nodded. " And did she say her Dad was an Alchemist, the best Alchemist there is?" he looked hopefully up at Maes in horror. Maes just nodded " The Hawk's Eye, that's what they call him..." Roy's eyes widened " No..." he whispered, wearily, putting his head in his hands.

" What is it, Roy?"

" The reasom I'm here is because I came for training... Alchemy training..." Maes smiled excitedly " You can do Alchemy?-"

" And _her_ Dad is going to teach me and- and he has a daughter!" Roy then cluthched onto Maes' shoulder " I'm going to have to live with a GIRL!" Maes just looked at Roy hopelessly. " It's not that bad..."

" My mom... she doesn't work anymore..." Riza looked away from the class and smiled and then turned back round again " When I grow up I want..." began Riza " I want to be in the military... just like my Mom was..." then she sat down, with a satisfied smile on her face.

It was Maes' turn. " Hello!" he said enthusiastically, waving to the class " I'm Maes Hughes..." he said, shaking the hand of the kid next to him " My Mom stays at home and my Dad take pictures all day long! When I grow up I wanna... um... I want to take lots of pictures to remember the people I love so much and take care of my family!" then he sat back own in his seat again, happy with his answer.

It was finally Roy's turn. " I'm Roy mustang." he said, haughtily " It doesn't really matter what my folks do, because what's important, is me." Riza looked disgusted at Roy and rolled her eyes " When I grow up, I'm going to be an Alchemist." then Roy brought his lighter from out his pocket and let a small spark alight from the plastic tube " Let the flame BURN!" many member of the class cheered, impressed with Roy's speach. Wile others just looked at him in disgust...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Well it looks like you have to come home with me." Rixa said wearily, coming up to Roy after class ended " Why's that?" Roy asked, pretending like he didn't know. Riza just sighed deeply "You know what I'm talking about..." Roy just shaked his head stubbornly and stuck out his tounge.

" Do you think I want to live with a boy? No more than you want to live with a girl... And believe me, you're the _worst_ boy in the world! You think you're so great just becaude you carry around a stupid lighter wherever you go!"

" What about you? You carry around that stupid stick with the corkscrews on it! What is that thing? Is it a sad attempt at a gun? I bet you have a _horrible _ aim... Besides, living with you doesn't really bother me, becase you're not _really _ a girl! You dress and act like a dirtly boy!" Riza huffed and turned on her feet " Get two things straight, Mustang..." she said angrily " You don't have to wear dresses and be clean to be a girl and two," she turned around and pointed her corkscrew gun at Roy " I have a better aim than any boy could ever _dream_ to have!" she shot the trigger and "_ poink" _ it shot Roy hard, right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" he hollared " You're gonna pay for that, Hawkeye!" and he fell to the ground, rubbing a red spot on his head.

" Maes..." Roy wimpered, after brushing himself off " Can I stay at your place tonight?" Maes smiled "Awesome! Mom and Dad will love you, Roy! It'll be great!"

Riza glared at Roy and walked over towards Kain " Would you walk home with me, Riza?" Kain asked, shyly, slightly blushing. Riza just smiled and nodded " You look really pretty today..." said Kain, smiling. Riza looked up at Kain in surprise " Thank you, Kain... That's sweet of you... you're so unlike that Mustang... stupid boy..." Roy folded his arms across his chest and frowned " Stupid girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Best chapter yet! tee hee! please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! you guys rock! so review! tee hee... Kain has a crush on Riza ...snicker that was fun! and congrats to priori for getting all the "mystery" croonies right! so, anyone know eho the weirdo kid is? please review! thankies!

Thanks

Remusgal


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm getting such a response for this and I'm so happy! Sorry for the long update X.X I was in Halifax for vacation and I couldn't write anything so here it is!

**Kids **

**Chapter 4**

Roy and Maes ran up the cobble-stoned path, merrily to Maes' house.

" Just you wait, Roy." said Maes, excited " You'll like Mum and Dad!" Roy just smiled as he thrust his hand in his pockets.

" What do think was up with that girl?" Roy questioned, changing the subject, Maes however, wasn't listening

" You said you do Alchemy, right? Great, Roy! I have a whole bunch of thing for you to fix!"

" I mean she just shot me in the head with that thing she carries around..."

" And you'll like my doggie, spot and my kitties and my fishies..."

" That stupid girls seriously has issues..."

The two continued on with their two conversation, both ignoring one another.

" We're here!" exclaimed Maes, spreading his arms out widely in front of a well- sized, well-kept cozy home.

Maes took the key chain of from around his neck and made his way up the stairs, to the small house. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

Roy looked around the house. It was simple and clean, but it felt different that anything Roy had felt before. The air was warm, opposed to cold. It smelled of cinnamon and other devine scents. Roy put his hands on hip hips and closed his eyes. He could hear the voice of his Mother.

" What's my little man doing now? Wow!" Roy smile turned into a frown _I wish I could be with her instead of the stupid girl I''m going to have to live with... _Roy thought, miserably.

Then Roy was intturupted out of his thoughts by someone clutching him on the shoulder. Roy looked up to see a tall man who looked just like... Maes. Except he was an old guy. He had small rectangular glasses and a stubble beard. He had green eyes just like Maes, and that same goofy expression.

"I have great news!" the man said excitedly, turning his head from Roy to Maes.

"What is it, Dad?" Maes asked, with a sparkle in his eyes

"You're Mom is pregnant!" The man said lovingly, then he glomped on top of Roy and embraced in a tight hug. Maes didn't notice, because he was prancing around the room.

"More family!" he said in a sing-song voice "and more pictures!"

Roy just tried to fight the grasp of Maes' father, but couldn't then Maes' dad turned his head to look at Roy in a funny way. "Hey..." he said confused "Who are you?"

"Dad!" said Maes, with tears nearly in his eyes due to the excitement "This is my best friend, Roy Mustang!"

Then Mr. Hughes took Roy's hand and began shaking it violently, nearly causing Roy to go flying in the air "Nice to meet you, son!"

" He can do alchemy1" said Maes, impressed.

" Really?" Mr. Hughes said with excitement "Well, I have lot's of stuff for you to fix then, Roy!"

XXXXXX

Roy sat at the table where the Hughes family sat and he had to admit, he was having a great time. He didn't exactly fit in with the overly-happy Maes and Mr. Hughes, or the quiet Mrs. Hughes, but he was having a good time, and Mrs. Hughes was a wonderful cook, it reminded Roy of his mother...

Then as the four of them were talking and laughing the door suddenly flew open. It was a windy night, so it made the house a bit more chilly. There, standing at the door way was a tall man who wore a long drench coat. His medium-length, dark blond hair was cowering over his face, but Roy could see his small round glasses shine beneath his hair.

" Is Roy Mustang here?" the man asked. He had a rough voice, one that seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Yes. He is." replied Mr. Hughes looking slightly paranoid.

"Can we help you, sir?" Mrs. Hughes asked politely, giving the strange man a small smile. Roy and Maes just exchanges glances. Roy didn't want to believe what was happening.

"What do you want with me?" roy asked, trying not to sound scared. The man turned his head up so he was facing Roy, but Roy couldn't see his eyes because they were hidded behind his shining glasses. The man moved slightly aside and looked out the door and made a motion with his head. A girl who wore dirty shorts and t-shirt with blonde hair, one side of bangs flicked off to the side walked into the room and glared at Roy. She clenched her fist and punched it into her other hand.

" Time for some serious training, _kid!" _

Roy looked at Riza, horrified, just waiting for her pull out her cor-scew gun, but didn't. Instead, she marched up to Roy and grabbed his ear and dragged him from the ground.

"Well, I think we'll be going then! Later!" Said the man, joyfully exiting the door.

Roy just looked at Maes pitifully as he was being dragged across the floor. "_Help meeee!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Chapter 4 is so funny please review peoples!

Note: Everyone who guessed the weird kid was tucker, you get 100 cookies! And If you review you get cookiies too! So yeah... the weird kid really was Shou Tucker...

Sooo... who do you think the tall mysterious guy is?

Thanks loads-

Remusgal


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... so sorry for the wait! I've been working on my other story... 10 reviews! wow!

Kids

Chapter 5

" You mean to tell me, that's how you met Hawkeye and Hughes?" Ed asked, with a look of disgust on his face.

" Yes, Fullmetal, that is..." Roy said, narrowing his eyes.

" Oh." Ed said simply.

" Then who was the mysterious guy who took you with Ms. Riza?" Al asked, with a confused tone on his face.

Roy just looked over at Riza " That was my father."

"Hawkeye- Sensei." Roy said with a bit of a shudder in his voice.

"Sensei!" Ed and Al asked at the same time.

" Have you not been paying attention to the story at all?" Hughes asked, annoyed. Ed and Al just looked at Hughes in a strange way.

" We already explained that Riza's dad was going to be my Alchemy teacher. " Roy said, annoyed.

" NOW START PAYING ATTENTION!" hollared Riza, as she wacked Ed and Al in the head.

" Yes Ma'am..."

"_Now, back to the story..."_

Roy miandured up the cobble-stoned path, behind Riza, his eyes black and cold.

" You deserved that, you know..." Riza said matter-of-factly.

"You're Dad's really strong..." Roy said miserabley, rubbing his eye. Riza just shrugged and ran as fast as she cold up the road.

"Hey!" Roy yelled " Get back here! I can''t run when I'm like this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Roy what happened?" Hughes asked worriedly, as he saw Roy's black and blue face.

" Nothing... It's just that BASTARD Father of that stupid girl that calls himself a human! " Hughes eyes widened and he took a hold of Roy.

" Be quiet, will ya?" Roy just folded his arms across his chest and recultantly nodded.

Everyone took a seat at their desks, waiting for class to start.

" Attention, Everyone." the teacher began with her annoying voice " If we could have a few students go down to the Principal's room..." everyone looked around at each other with confused looks on their faces.

" Kaine Fuery, Vato Flaman, Heyemens Breda, Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang." Roy sank in his seat. _This is going to be troublesome... what a drag..._ he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hello, chidren." The principal said flatly, evening out his moustache onto his face.

" Hello Mr. Smith." the children said in unicen. Two other kids had come from another class, a girl and a boy. The boy had short sandy blonde hair and a goofy expression on his face and the girl had staight medium- length black raven hair and a beauty mark under her left eye.

" Now, do any of you know why you're here?" he asked, flatly still.

The children in the room just gulped, scared to see what awaited them. The prinicipal said nothing. He just looked at thenm in the eye, tensely.

""

" You're here because you're the smartest kids in your class!" and then he smiled brightly and had excitement in his voice when he spoke. The children just sighed in releif and some smiled.

" We have an importnant job for you. " Mr. Smith said, back to his flat tone of voice " You are going to be taking care of a corner store and helping the school out."

" All by ourselves?" The girl with the black hair asked.

" Oh no! You'll have help. You're going to be assisted by Alex Louise Armstong!"

Then Ed turned his head around quickley as the door burst open suddenly.

" Did someone call my name!" Armstrong said in a sing-song voice, flexing his muscles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! chapter 5 is pretty good... so please review! thanks!**

**In the next chapter:**

**Roy and the gang start helping out at the corner store and Havoc becomes iterested in the brown haired girl who works at the flower shop across the street... meanwhile, Hawkeye- sesei is starting Roy's lessons, but it's hard to teach him when he's never paying attention and acting like he hates riza so much... **

**stay tuned!**

**thanks**

**Remusgal **


	6. Chapter 6

ok kids chap. 6 is the best yet, I think... I'm really happy with the response I'm getting! 29 reviews already! wow! thanks guys! keep it up!

Kids

Chapter 6

" AHHHHH!" hollared many memebers of the military, running around the small room, their arms flapping in the air. Ed and Al just sat in their chairs and... screamed.

" What is wrong?" Armstong ased confused "Are you too amazed by my beautiful physique?"

"NO!" they all hollared.

"It's just..." began Breda, slightly shaking."The sparkles." said Falman to finish Breda's sentence.

Then Amstrong pouted and looked at Breda and Falman with large, puppy dog pout face eyes " You don't like my sparkles?"

the others rolled their eyes and faced towards Hughes to continue listening to the story.

" _Later that day, we were taken to the corner store to see the shop we were going to be working at..."_

" Is this stupid or what?" Roy asked, kicking the stones on the path he was walking on up into the air. " I need more time... I need to train..." Then Roy's eyes narrowed as Riza came up behind him.

" We could give you a hundred years and you still wouldn't learn how to be an _ok _alchemist..." Roy scowled " Go away."

" I mean look at your face it's a blue as the sea and black as coal." Then the girl with the black hair and the boy with blonde and a goofy look on his face came in behind Riza.

" Riza!" the girl called as she walked towards her.

"Oh! Hi Maria!" Riza exclaimed, waving excitedly.

"leave him alone..." Maria said teasingly.

"Ok.. fine..."

" I think it would be polite if you inroduce me, Hawkeye." Roy said, glaring Riza in the eye.

Riza sighed " I'm sorry Maria," she said facing the girl with the black hair " Denny." she said turning to face the blonde-haired boy with a goofy expression.

" This is Roy Mustang." Riza said, with an unimpressed tone in her voice " Mustang meet Maria Ross and Denny Brosh!" she said her friends names with delight and excitement. Riza could be very nice... sometimes. _Maybe she's not that ba-_ Then Roy bagan bonking himself over the head with the palm of is fist " What am I thinking, What am I thinking,**What am I thinking!**"

The others looked at Roy, one eyebrow raised and cautiously moved away...

"Uhhh..." began Maes, not sure what to say to Roy " What are you doing?"

Roy's head jerked up as he heard Maes' question and he began laughing in an embarassed way "nothing... just nothing..."

They had finally reached the corner store. It was obviously new becase the sign wasn't painted and the things inside were... sparkly and looked new.

" Ah! Children!" said a young man at about the age of 16. He was lean and definitely srong, for he had picked up Roy and Riza and rested them on his shoulders, one on each.

" A time of youth and knowledge! Discovery and joy! That is what you children will expeiriance while spending time with me to do activities of joy! Remeber you are only at the spring of your youth where I am at my highest point of youthfulness!"

The children all stared at the young man, wondering who he was and what he was talking about.

"Ah!" he exclaimed "Let me introduce myself! I am Alex Louise Armstrong! Decendant of the famous hoshold of Armstong! blah blah blah..."

Armstrong kept on talking about how great his family was and about youthfulness. Roy and Riza had managed to slip off of his shoulder and sneak away from him.

The kids looked around the shop and they could see that it was a candy store... They wondered why they were in a special program of advance learning to work at a candy shop... oh well, it meant more sweats so what the heck!

Jean, Heyemens, Vato, Maes and Roy exited the shop.

"Well that was a wate of ti-" began Jean, but them he stopped in his tracks and didn't move. He just stared across the street.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Roy asked, waving his hands in front of Jean's face, trying to catch his attention.

The others turned to see where Havoc was looking at. His eyes met with the flower shop across the street that said "Elric's Petals and Pots". In the shop there was a girl. A very pretty girl. She had brown hair that was a nice shade that came down a little past her neck. She wore a blue dress and a white apron overtop of it. She had eyes that weren't a specific colour but a mix of blue, silver, brown and green.

" Sh-sh-she's so... " began Jean dreamily " _beautiful_..." he sighed and smiled lovingly.

The girl looked up at Jean and smiled warmly and waved politely. Jean turned a deep red and waved back shyly.

" WAIT ONE MINUTE!" hollared Ed and Al at the same time.

"did you say "**Elric's** Petals and Pots"?" Alphonse asked suspiciously.

Hughes nodded. "Yeah I think that was the last name of her family.

Ed's eyes widened and a look of insanity filled them. " She sound a lot like..." he began, his eye twitching " M-mom..." Ed looked up at Jean, his eyes burning in anger.

"What was her first name?" Ed asked his voice sounding scratchy.

"Ah... Trisha..." sighed Jean, lovingly.

Then.

Ed.

**SNAPPED.**

" **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH OUR MOTHER THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T SIT DOWN FOR WEEKS AND WEEKS AND WEEKS-" **as Ed was squirming in his chair and jumping up and down, he was moving so much that he fell down to the ground (his chair coming with him) face foreward.

" Trisha..." sighed Jean, ignoring Ed the whole time " she was like a beautiful flower herself..." Ed glared up at Havoc, blood trickling down his mouth " **SHUT UP!" **

XXXXXXXX

Muhahahahahahah! squee! poor Edo... anyhow THIS was fun! yes, young Armstong's inspiration was Gai - sensei from Naruto " Be YOUTHFUL!" tee hee... well, hope you liked it! keep those reviews coming!


	7. Chapter 7

update! sorry for taking so long, everyone! But today we have a special guest appearance...

Kids

Chapter 7: Training

"Brother!" said Alphonse, alarmed "Stop it!"

"**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS GUY HAS DONE TO OUR MOM, ALPHONSE! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD HAVE BEEN MOLESTING-"**

"_Bonk!" _ Roy wacked Ed over the head, causing him to go unconscious "Now, shall we continue? I'd like to get this done by the end of a day. _Someone _has a date." said Roy, smutten with himself.

Riza scowled over at Roy and turned over to Hughes "I think I should tell the next part about Roy's training, no?" She had a slight scent of milliciosness in her face. Roy's eyes widened he slightly jumped in horror. He pouted and then tucked himself in the corner of the room...

he pouted over at Riza "You're mean. I don't like you."

"_So... let's see... Roy's first Alchemy lesson..."_

" ARE YOU ISTENING TO ME!" came the strict hollar of Riza's father that could be heard entirely throughout Riza's home.

" Y-yeah of course. It's just... She's kinda... weird..." Roy said frowning, pointing to Riza who was outside.

"What did you say. Why is she weird."

"Well... she's... punching the swing and... girls don't do that!" exlaimed Roy, flailing his arms up in the air.

"She's stronger than you. Believe it, punk."

Roy looked annoyed at his Sensei and sighed deeply.

" The basis of alchemy..."

Hawkeye-Sensei kept rambling on but all Roy could hear was "blah, blah, blah..." He tried to pay attention, but couldn't concentrate. He just stared at that stupid girl. She was running around in circles, fast until she gave in and fell to the ground from exhaustion. She was dirty from mud splashing onto her legs from running. And when she hit the tire swing it would almost go flying. She was strong. _Too _ strong.

" Are you checking out my daughter?" Sensei asked suspiciosly, causing Roy to jump back from the abbrupt question.

"Wha-what...?"

"Because If you are, then stop. You're too weak for her likes." Sensei folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Roy, over his glasses. " Now! Show me your best transmutation. Come on. I don't have all day."

Roy hesitatly got out of his seet and pulled out a small white piece of chalk from his pocket. He clumsly got down on his knees, nearly tripping Hawkeye sensei. He carefuly drew a large circle and other shapes inside it. It was quite a simple circle. Roy closed his eyes and bit the bottom of his lip. He clapped his hands together, under his chin and placed them onto the circle. Particles began whirling around in a circular shape. It rotated and span fast and hard and-it stopped. A pile of dirt and ashes lay in the middle of the circle. Roy sighed, frustration in his voice. Sensei scowled down at the failed attemt of transmutation like it was a piece of trash.

"Why did I even accept this kid as my apprentice...?" Sensei said to himself, placing his head in his hands. He paced over to his bookshelves and pulled out several large books and thrust them into Roy's hands, causing him to clumsily fall over.

"I want a detailed essay on the basis of alchemy: equavilant exchange."

"But I know all that stuff already!" Roy whined, as he was being pushed out the door.

"No you don't. You know _squat." _ And with that, Hawkeye- Sensei slammed the door in Roy's face.

XXXXXXX

"I can't get this stupid thing to work! gahh!" Roy said, iritated, throwing papers around his room. He had been working non-stop all evening and now it was near mid-night. Riza stood at the door and looked at Roy strangely.

"What do you want?" Roy growled, turning his head briskly towards Riza.

"Well, I was hopeing I cold go to bed now." she had her arms folded across her chest and she still had dirt stains on her knees.

"How's that my problem?" Roy asked, furious.

" We have to share a room... a bunk bed." Riza said wearily, pointing a the bunk bed tucked in the corner of the room.

"We do? I didn't even notice that thing..." Roy said stupidly. "Where did you sleep yeserday, then?" Roy looked suspiciously over at Riza.

" I had to sleep on the floor because of you." her eyes narowed and she looked very annoyed. Roy didn't say anything and she said nothing back. They just... glared each other to death.

" Show me your Alchemy." Riza said, still annoyed, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Roy looked at her suspiciously again.

"My father is the best Alchemist around. He could even teach a bonehead like you something."

Roy glared at Riza and ignored her comment. He yet again got out his white chalk and began drawing on the floor.

"Why don't you use paper? You're going to get in trouble. And if you blame me, I swear I'll beat to a pulp and then you'll regret it." Riza rambled, attempted to get on Roy's nerves. Her eyes met with the circle as Roy touched down on it. Once again contents began whirling into a shape and then- flop. A large pile of dirt and ashes lay on the floor again.

"That's pathetic!" Riza said, giggling.

"What! I'd like to see you do better!"

Riza smirked and took the chalk out of Roy's hands "I may not know how to do alchmey, but I know enough about circles and equavilant exchange." Riza said, putting various triangles and marks throughout the circle. She stuck out her tounge as she drew the shapes and lines. After a while, she was satisfied and put her hands on her hips. "Now try." Roy pouted and reluctantly got back down on his knees "Stupid girl... she thinks she knows everything... stupid..." Roy mumbled under his breath as he clapped his hands together and touched the circle again. He looked at the circle and smirked nothing was happening. That'll teach-

"See!" Riza eclaimed, happily.

A small pot with a flower in it stood in the middle of the circle. Roy's mouth dropped down in dis-belief. His hand trembled as he pointed at the flower pot with his index finger "How did you... why did it... when... what... who?" Roy said dumbly looking at Riza.

"Your problem was your circle." Riza explained " You wanted to transmute the flower and the flower pot, but you couldn't, because your circle was too simple. You had two choices." Riza put up two of her fingers in front of Roy's face " You either (one) could have put more contents in the circle to make the exchange equal or (two) make the circle more complex to make the exchange equal, like I did." Riza smiled in satisfaction.

"Wait.But how do you know how to do circles like that?" Roy asked, his one eyebrow tilted, showing complexion. Riza paused and looked over at her back with her eyes, not moving her head. " I just do. Okay?" she said with an annoyed voice. " Im going to bed now."

Roy didn't say anything.

"Wait, Riza." he said, before Riza was about to go. She turned her head around and faced Roy " Thanks. You... helped." Roy said it hesitantly and looked the other way when he talked instead of facing Riza's direction. Riza smiled and gave a small laugh. "Stupid boy..."

"HEY! I heard that! You're going to pay you stuid girl!"

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

and now! for the "kids" special!

Roy, Riza, Maes, and da gang sat outside, looking at the clouds. All of a sudden, Roy stood infront of his friends and pointed to the sky.

"I will... become Hokage and then the whole village will acknowledge me! You'll see! Bow down to me, MINIONS!"

Roy's friends looked at Roy confused and sweat dropped.

"Wha...?" said Maes.

"Hokage? What the hell is that?" Riza asked.

"Vilage... we live in a citly..." Falman said, being logical.

"Minions...?" Kain said, getting teary-eyed.

Then Roy was knocked down to the ground by a boy with spiky blonde hair and what looked like whiskers drawn onto his face.

"BAKA! I'm going to be Hokage NOT you!You wanna fight me, huh? Do ya?" shouted Uzamaki Naruto, he then landing to the ground on his face.

" How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Ino and Sakura, chasing Sasuke in circles " BEAR OUR CHILDREN!" after more chasing, Sasuke was finally glomped, He managed to reach a hand out for mercy "Save me..."

Gaara pouted and ignored everyone around him. "Nobody loves me. "

"Did this really happen?" Ed asked, rather loudly.

"Did you actually meet Naruto and Sasuke and everyone? That's like the best manga ever!" Alphinse said joyfully, hugging his kitty.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

It was longer. I hope the naruto cross-over amused you. It all started from a review I got... " Roy is like... Naruto. He's kinda braggy. Thus, this parody was born. Poor Gaara. I'll luff you...

**so please review! lets crank it up to 40 reviews, ok? That'd be AWESOME! yet again, I'm sorry for the long update. But I finished my other story so I should be posting about 2 chapters a week now. I hope you enjoyed it... so stay tuned!**

** Remusgal**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry for taking over a week to update...

Random guy: ---- ...

Remusgal: I AM! SERIOUSLY!

yeah...

well last week I wrote this: http/ that's my excuse... but it's the funniest thing I've written... ever... so now that I got that out of my way, I will write like 3 chap. of Kids to make up... I hope... y'see, it's the last week on Summer cries so... yeah... ok... on with teh chapter! I'm not sure what to quite do with this, but I have somewhat of an idea... I think... ;

okkies...

**Kids**

**Chapter 8**

"pft...What a pitiful acuse for an Alchemist!" Ed scoffed, sticking his tounge out at Roy. Roy chose to ignore Ed and look in the other direction...

"Edward! Hughes is trying to speak!" Riza said loudly and sternly, facing Ed "Stop being so rude all the time! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Ed gave a small sigh and smirked "Well, you see, they did. I just decided to...ignore them!"

Riza looked aver at Ed, her shoulders slouched and eyes narrowed, obviously displeased " Shut up! When someone speaks you listen to them and that includes your parent, you pipsquek!"

Riza was now hollaring at Edward and making her way to "the box" in the other side of the room. Just as she was about to grab her gun, Ed came trotting behind her, still attached to his chair "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL-!"**

"ENOUGH WITH THE SHORT SPEECHES ALREADY!" Everyone hollared in the room, tired of seeing Ed flop in his chair onto his face after screaming about how he wasn't short...

then-

_Thwack! _

Ed's chair had fallen over from being moved around too much, so Ed was sprawled on the ground, flat on his face... again...

A dark figure emerged from in behind Ed's body.

"Wuhahahahah! Edward Elric! You will learn your manners!" Riza said milliciouisly, pointing a gun right at Ed. Hughes made his way up to Riza, his shoulders slouched nearly down to the ground " These are the types of dangerous things I'm talking about!" he said exasperated, snatching the gun out of Riza's hand and thrusting it back into the box. Riza just stood, bewildered, her hand shaking in front of her.

"Uggghhh!" Havoc sighed deeply " I'm going home...!"

"Yeah! me too!" Breda said, getting up hastily.

"I'm coming Also..." Falman muttered itellectually.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Kain said exasperatted.

So Havoc, Breda, Falman and Kain made their way towards the door, but then stopped dead in their tracks.

Rectangular spectacles gleamed so brigtly at the military members, it was frightening...

Hughes hung his head downwards, his dark hair falling infront of his face eeirily "No one is leaving this room until the story is done..."

The four men collasped on the ground and began to shake, shiver and shudder in fear. Maes came in behind them, his peice of hair that stuck up, buncing over his head playfully " On with the story then, shall we?"

_"Oh! Yes! That day we working at the candyshop and we went to see all the flowers... yeah..."_

" You can do this... you can do this... Jean... YOU CAN DO THIS!" Jean said, a determined look on his face as he clutched his fist in front of himself to show determination.

" Relax, will you?" Roy said, bonking Jean over the head.

"Hey!" Jean protested as his piece of sweetgrass fell out of his mouth.

"Hi Roy!" Riza said with a slight smile as she gave him a small wave.

Roy looked up and turned around to see Riza with a small smile. Roy was taken a back by Riza's polite behavior and nearly fell where he stood.

"Hey... what's up with her?" Maes said suspiciously as he hung over Roy's sholder " I mean... she's acting a bit too... friendly."

Roy looked at the ground in front of him and remembered the previous night. She had helped him and now she was trying to be friendly with him. Maybe she wasn't too bad after all. Roy heaved a small sigh and looked up at Riza and was about to waze- when he heard Maes mumur something in his ear.

"Maybe she has a crush on you, Roy! huh? HUH?"

No, that wasn't good. He couldn't have his friends thing _that! _ It was just... _gross! _No! Never! To stop this, something _had_ to be done.

"Hey, why are you calling me "Roy", you stupid girl!" Roy sneered as he walked up to Riza. He lingered over her and felt bad inside when he noticed Riza's lip trembling. She raised her head high up into the air and walked away stubbornly.

"Hmmm..." Maes thrust his hands into his pockets and watched Riza strode off. Roy just looked over at Maes from the corner of his eye, not happy.

"You can do this... Jean you can do thi-" muttered Jean to himself as he played with his hands, but stopped when two kids slightly older than him walked past him. They both had light blonde hair and the girl had her arm linked with the boy's arm. The girl turned her head to see that Jean had fallen onto the floor.

"Oh! We're terribly sorry! Are you alright?"

The girl kneeled beside Jean and helped him sit up " You wrist looks sore..." She murmered as she examined his limp wrist. She reached to her back to grab her bag. She rumaged through it hastily, throwing objects about until she found what she was looking for. She held up a bandage roll and began wrapping the cloth around Jean's wrist. "Dan." she muttered, glancing up at the boy behind her. The boy nodded and got down onto one knee and took a hold of Jean's wrist. He moved it lightly back and forth and thn yanked it a bout. Several bones crackeled and poped "**Yaoooooooo!" **Jean yelled in pain " What'd you do that for?"

The boy simply ignored Jean and stood up again "It's all better now. Your bones were slightly dislocated when you fell to the grond so we reajusted them." The boy then cracked a merry smile, helping the girl back up, who then helped Jean up ( who was still sucking his hand from the pain).

"I'm Dan Rockbell." The boy brought out his hand for Jean to shake it.

"And I'm Sophie Rowlands."

Jean shook the two hands with the one that didn't have all the pain forced onto it. "N-nice to meet you. Are you two doctors... by chance?"

The two looked down and blushed in embarssment, then lifted their head up excitedly "You really think we're that good to be doctors? It's our dream! We just can't wait until we..."

As the two rambled on excitedly, Jean tip-toed away from the pair sneakily.

A woman who had a wrench in her hand came in behind Sophie and Dan and wacked them over the head with it "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she hollared firmly and harshly.

"Mother..." Dan whined.

"Mrs. Rockbell! That hurt..." Sophie said, with a polite tone in her voice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Jean! would you hurry up, I wanna go home!" Heymans whined facing his bandaged up friend.

"Ya'know... guys, I don't think I can do it today... I mean, I don't want her to see me in this state, ya'know... with the bandages and the..."

"Aww! Phewie!" Roy exclaimed, slapping an arm around Jean, yet again causing Jean's peice of sweet grass to fall loosely out of his mouth "This Trisha... She's just a girl, right?"

"**SHE'S NOT "JUST A GIRL!" ** Jean protested frantically "She's the most beautiful, amazing girl that ever..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. Let's get to the point... Girls are stupid, right?" Roy moved his head around to face the other boys, who just nodded in response ( all except Kain, for the little gentleman he was...).

"Then she won't notice that you're hurt and she'll like you all the same... because she's just a stupid girl..." Roy stopped talking and took a deep gulp.

A girl at about the age of twelve leaned on the counter, was talking casually to Trisha. She had stingy black hair that was done in a high ponytail and wore a long white tail coat. When she heard Roy mubling, she stopped talking and cranked her head over slghtly to the side. And more. And more. And More. Then she stopped. She looked at Roy darkly over her eyes. She glared at him for many moments, not saying a word.

"Hey, you. Kid. " she said solemly, slightly over a whisper. Roy gulped again and stared at the girl and puffed out his chest "Are talking to me?"

" Yeah..." The girl had now began making her way towards Roy, slowly "You think girls are stupid, huh?"

"Yep! That's right!"

"..."

"GAHHHH! STUPID BOY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU SEXIST LITTLE PUNK!" she ran for Roy and began pouding him to the ground over and over again, mumbling under her breath as she did so.

Riza put her hands on her hips and watched Roy getting beaten to a pulp, not doing anything to stop it; but instead watching in delight...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Buwahahahah! I luuuuurrrrrvvvvveeee to make roy suffer! can you tell?

weee! more characters! anyone guess who the crzy woman was? seems pretty obvious to me... That was winry's parents and pinako rockbell, if you didn't reconize them. I tried to remember them from the manga and for whatever reason I think the guy's name was dan... anywho... I made a name up for sophie...

okkies... hope that it met to your satisfaction! oh and to the people wo alert to the story, there's a whole bunch who don't review! please I want to kn ow your opinion! So I hope you liked the chapter D

watch out for more!

Remusgal

P.s: If you have any ideas you'de like to see in the story, I'm up for requests! so go crazy! XD


	9. Chapter 9

okkies... so quicky update ( as promised!)

I've been waitng a LONG time to do this chapter...

Kids

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alphonse glanced over at his brother from the corner of his eye "Ed, did he say what I think he said?"

"Yeah... I think he... did..."

"Brother, are you thinking the same thing that I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. I do think that that I'm thinking the same thing that you're thinking..."

"I think so too."

Ed nodded his head firlmly and turned towards Roy "You called our Mother... STUPID! **HOW DARE YOU!" **

**"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE!" **Al said loudly, **not **trying to stop his brother.

The two Elric brothers shimmied their way towards the Colonel, mischeiviously. Riza simply rolled her eyes and reached for her pocket...

"How could she?" Roy mumbled, exasperted, his hands shaking in front of him "How could she do this to me... she's supposed to protect me... and she told him, she told Fullmetal about my disgrace as an Alchemist...** I'M NEVER GOING TO HEAR THE END OF THIS!" **Roy put his head in his hands and massaged his head, trying to comfort himself.

Just as Ed and Al were about to attack Roy, who wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, Riza jumped in front of him, gun at the ready "Hiya..." She mumbled, to the curled up colonel behind her. Roy looked up at Riza, got up quickley and began brushing himself off. "E-E-exuse m-me..." he stumbled, nearly falling over. Riza simply rolled her eyes as the Elric Brother's scooched back in fear and to see a stuttering Colonel behind her " It's perfectly alright. I excuse you..."

"I wanna hear the storryyyy!" Havoc whined, tears almost swelling in his eyes. The others looked at him for a moment and blinked several times, trying to conseptualize what the 2nd Luietenant was crying about.

Hughes sighed deeply and pouted down at the ground. Roy smirked as he saw his best friend's expression. " Is it "time", Hughes?" The colonel said coolly, a sly expression on his face.

**"Don't laugh, Roy!** Maybe we can just skip this part of the story, no? NO? "

"No." Roy said, a millicious look on his face.

"ok... _fine!" _

- - - - -

"_Ok... so the next day... we went to school, as we usually did..." _

"Hey! Maes! You seem... too... quiet..."

Maes just smiled widely at Roy and mumbled something that Roy couldn't understand in the least.

"Wha...?"

"Mmbnn mmmbhg kckm!" Maes mumbled, a mild still plastered on his face.

Roy looked down at Maes and folded his arms across his chest "Ughh..." He sighed, ovbiously annoyed. He rolled his eyes coolly, grabbed Maes by the ear and pulled him along the school yard.

"mmph! mmnp, mmnof munf!"

"We have to go to class!" Roy exclaimed, thrusting his hands into the air. Maes paused and stared qiuzzically at the ground he was being pulled upon, then nodded stipidly showing that he understood.

XXXX

"Now... class! today we're doing.. dum... dum... Math! Yes, math..."

Maes looked up at Mrs. Simmons, his eyes half closed and lips stuck together.

"The square root of 25... who can tell me the squre root of 25... a math wiz kid... how about... Hughes. Maes Hughes!"

Maes gulped and blinked hard when he head the teacher hollar out his name "Mmnpf." he murmered quietly, his lips sealed together still.

"What is the square root of 25!"

What an easy question. So simple. And they were asking _him _that? pfft...

Maes shot his head up steadilly. His eyes shut, he looked at the teacher with a-matter-of-fact expression plastered onto his face.

"Mmmmnphive!" His lips didn't budge from being sealed tightly together.

"Um... Maes Hughes?" The teacher titled her head to get a veiw at Maes. " What was that?"

"Mmmmnphive!"

"P-pardon? I'm sorry, I can't understand you..."

"Mmmmmmmnnnnphive!" Maes said, shaking his desk in irrtitation. Mrs Simmons just stared at her student proplexed. Maes rolled his eyes and began rummaging into his desk.

Roy looked over at his best friend, his one eye slightly twitching.

After many papers were thrown into the air and pencils scattered to the ground, Maes finally came out with a large notepad rested in his left hand and a big black marker in the other. He scribbled something quickley onto the paper and thrusted the notepad at his teacher.

Mrs. Simmions squinted her eyes as she tried to read Maes's messy writing. She nooded slowly and smiled a tad "Y...yes... yes! That's correct Maes! Five is the correct answer... good job!"

Maes pouted and began thrusting his supplies back into his desk "Stupid old lady... " he whispered to himself, his face covered by the belly of his desk; his bottom lip pouting profoundly...

XXXXX

Maes sighed as he held his lunch tray in front of him, his shoulders slouched lowly. He suddenly stopped walking and looked across the cafeteria.

Gracia turned her head quickley, her nice length hair falling over her neck. She smiled brightly at Maes. Maes smiled bashfully and looked down at his feet and waved shyly, at first. He then shot his head up quickly and began waving at her frantically, his hand moving back and forth so fast, you could barely keep track of it with your eyes.

"Mnhi! Mmmphgracia!"

Gracia giggled as her cheeck flushed a light salmon colour.

"Hello Maes!" she walked over to Maes, her hands rested behind her back.

"Mpphgracia!" Hughes shot up, sweat dripping down the side of his face as his crush came closer to him.

Gracia began giggling as she saw Maes mumble "Hi, Maes." she said in between giggles.

They didn't say anything for a moment, but just stred at the goround, blush meekly illuminating their cheeks.

"I... I was just wondering if you could... if you want to..." Gracia said, playing with her hands and twidling her thumbs. Maes looked up at her, blinking slowly, anxiously waiting to say what she was about to say " Maybe... you could walk home to school with me?"

Maes's eyes went wide in delight. " You see... I don't have anyone to walk home with when I leave school... and you go the same way as me... and... I just thought... I think you're really funny and nice!"

Hughes didn't say anything. He just smiled lightly and waited for Gacia to go on. "Wh-hat you did today in class with the teacher was really funny! You're really brave... unlike me... and I just want to get to know you better... so... um... will you walk home with me!" Gracia looked up a Maes, a bright smile on her face.

Maes's heart was pounding so fast, he couldn't count it's beats properly or steadily.

"mmmnpf...mmmnnnph... love..love mnpf to!"

Gracia burst out in a fit of giggles, and placed her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter "I'll se you later, Maes!" and with that, she trotted away happilly.

Maes stood in the middle of the cafeteria, a slight, realieved smile on his face. His cheeks slowly turned a light pink. Then deeper. And deeper. And even depper. untill his face was entirely covered in red blush. Just as he was about to faint where he stood, he was taken in the arms of several boys and shoved into a closet... but, he didn't care... not in the least...

XXXXX

"Ok Hughes..." Jean said coolly, his piece of sweetgrass sticking ot the side of his mouth "What's up with the silent act... It's getting creepy..."

Maes had been tied up to a chair and put under a bright, bright spotlight that shone on his face. Roy, Vato, Heyemens and Jean stood around Maes, arms folded in front of them ... But...Maes didn't care... all he cared about was Gracia...

"And why is your face red?" Heyemen asked suspiciously.

Maes just sighed lovingly, ignoring everything around him. He couldn't help it anymore. He just _had _to express his feelings...

"You will not beleive what has just happened to me! The most amazing thing... my love... my Gracia asked me to walk home with her!" Maes reached for his pocket to pull out a picture and began kissing it lovingly "ahhhh..."

Vato, Heyemens,Jean and Roy cowered back slightly and blinked, expresionless as Roy's mouth opened.

Little, shiny chips of metal shone brightly, refrecting from the light. Little chips of metal covered every single one of Maes's teeth. He had gotton braces, and boy did he look...like a metal head...

"..."

"Wuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" The boys roared, holding their sides.

"Oh shut up!" Maes pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

XXXXXX

"Bahh...! Who cares about these things... just you see, Roy! I'm going to have the most beautiful smile in central..." Maes spread his hand out in front of him dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Roy muttered, wipeing tears of laughter away from his face. Roy jumped back when he felt Maes pounding him heardilly on the arm.

"Can you beleive she asked me to walk with her! Who da man! Who dan man, Roy! WHO DA MAN!"

_Thwack_

Maes lay on the ground, twitching, meekly. Roy stood over him, a sly smirk spread on his face...

XXXXXXX

It wasn't that quick. It too like 2 days to write XP sorry!

wow... I am having the best BEST time writing this! thank you reveiwers! no let's get... over 50 reviews! yeah!

I don't know if I will be able to get chap. 10 done before tuesday, but I'll try, ok? I love all of you and I hope this satisfied you 3 I love this chapter best so far! I just luuurrrve maes! huggles maes

This is, by far, the best chapter thus far. Now review!

thanks,

Remusgal


End file.
